


Midnight Feeding

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their fledgling wakes up hungry in the middle of the night.  Sam wakes up to feed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for comment_fic prompt: Sam/Gabriel, Sam’s hands are gentle cradling their fledgling. And then my brain ran away and wrote this.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sam wakes to the sound of crying. He untangles himself from Gabriel and manages to roll out of bed without disturbing the slumbering angel.

High-pitch wails are emanating from the crib on the other side of the room. In the crib lies a tiny baby girl. Her hands are clenched into fists and her face is a blotchy red color.

The hunter reaches in to pick up the distressing child. “Come here, sweetheart,” he whispers soothingly.

The baby calms slightly at the sound of his voice. Her tiny wings uncurl from where they were wrapped protectively around her body. They still flap in agitation as Sam cradles the baby to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Sam questions, even though he knows the fledgling won’t answer.

She doesn’t need to be changed, so Sam assumes she must be hungry. He rocks the baby as he makes his way down the hall to the kitchen. Sam mixes up a new batch of formula and runs it under the tap for a few minutes.

Once the bottle has warmed, Sam makes himself comfortable on their ratty couch. He rearranges the fledgling and presses the bottle to her lips. She sucks greedily, her whole body relaxing once her demand has been met. Her wings flutter occasionally in tiny happy bursts.

Sam smiles. He’s pleased that he’s catching on to this whole baby thing so quickly. The fledgling really is quite tiny and cute as she blinks up at Sam with sleepy honey-colored eyes.

The bottle is gone and the baby is snoozing lightly when Sam notices they have company.

Gabriel stands in the doorway to their living room watching the scene.

“You’re excellent with her,” the angel complements. Sam tries and fails not to preen under the praise of his mate.

“For being so large, you’re very good at handling small things”

“I should be. I’ve been stuck with you for years,” Sam quips playfully.

Gabriel chuckles before planting a kiss on Sam’s lips and joining him on the couch. They’re the picture of a happy family and Sam couldn’t be more pleased.


End file.
